disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisible Sister
Invisible Sister is an Disney Channel Original Movie. It was directed by DGA Award-winner Paul Hoen. It starred Rowan Blanchard and Paris Berelc. Based on the novel "My Invisible Sister" by Beatrice Colin and Sara Pinto, the film focuses on a student who turns her older sister invisible by a failed science project. The first promo teaser was released during the premiere of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. Plot Cleo is a teen girl who is always living in the shadow of her popular older sister, Molly. Her sister is the most popular girl at school and recognized by everyone, but Cleo is barely noticed by anyone else. Cleo is an excellent student, but is introverted and somewhat sarcastic and cynical. In order to make Cleo challenge herself, her science teacher, Mr. Perkins (Alex Désert), rejects Cleo's original proposal for a science project and instead gives her a much tougher assignment; to determine the composition of a mystery solution, then turn it into transparent crystals. The teacher makes the assignment worth half her grade, in order to push Cleo to work harder. That night the parents leave, and Cleo's sister is having a party at the house. As Cleo works separately on the assignment, a moth flies by, and she accidentally spills an unknown chemical into the solution. It produces steam that the moth flies through, making the moth invisible, which escapes into the night. Later that evening, the invisible moth is attracted to the light in the bathroom where Cleo's sister Molly is getting ready for bed. The moth ends up falling into a cup of Ginger Fizz that Molly is about to drink, and she unknowingly drinks both which renders her invisible the next day. Molly wakes up next morning only to be horrified by the fact that she cannot be seen. She cannot miss school that day because in order to play her beloved sport of lacrosse, and be spotted by college Lacrosse coaches, she must attend all of her classes on the first day of the season. She originally wanted to show up in school in her Halloween costume and hope no one would notice, but, unfortunately, her invisibility eventually spread to whatever she is wearing. Therefore, Cleo has to pretend to be Molly for the day until she can figure out a way to make Molly visible again. While Cleo joins the pep circle in the lacrosse team, Molly helps Cleo to get a microscope. In the process, Molly hears Carter, a boy in Cleo's Science class, talking about Cleo. To help Cleo get a date from Carter, Molly steals her boyfriend, Coug's, costume, pretends to be Cleo, and asks Carter out. Things get complicated when George finds out Molly's invisibility, and Coug questions why Molly is constantly avoiding him. Later in a big lacrosse game, Cleo gets bumped at first, but then slowly gets into the game with Molly's help, resulting in a victory for the team. Upon observing Molly's cells at home, Cleo and George realize that they have until midnight to find an antidote for the invisibility, or Molly will absorb the sucrose solution completely and become invisible forever. Cleo and Molly go to the cemetery to catch another moth for duplicating the experiment while George goes to school to set up. After a failed attempt to catch a moth, Molly runs away furiously after a heated argument with Cleo. Cleo later apologizes to Molly, admitting that she admires Molly's light, the power to shine light on everyone around her, and when she can't get it, she would blame Molly for making her feel invisible. As Molly comes back with the moth in a jar, the sisters take on a trolley heading to school. Molly says that she is also envious at Cleo for being a genius, stating that her popularity would become nothing after high school. Cleo tells Molly that the light she refers to earlier is the ability to make everyone around her happy. When arriving at the school. Molly scares the security out with a bucket of paint on the floor while Cleo and George sneak in to duplicate the experiment. Upon analyzing the duplicated solution, it turns out that Cleo has accidentally made something complex that deals with organic chemistry. The group seeks Carter for help to understand the complex data behind the solution. In the annual "Romp the Swamp!" party, Cleo bumps into Coug, who is doubting his relationship with Molly. Cleo then shows Coug that Molly has become invisible. In the process of looking for Carter, George tells Nikki, who is his crush and Molly's best friend, that this is the best haunted house ever. Cleo finally finds an upset Carter, who comments on the mixed attitude from Cleo. Cleo apologizes and admits she has always wanted to hang out with Carter. The group now gather together with only 45 minutes left before midnight, they create the antidote using the supplies that they find in an abandoned barn. Once the antidote was created just before time runs out, Molly misses the deadline to confront Mr. Perkins at the door, proving to him that Cleo turned her invisible for a Science project. Although Molly misses the midnight deadline, she finally turns visible again after drinking the antidote with Ginger Fizz. Some time later, under the suggestion of Mr. Perkins, Cleo presents her findings in a seminar of New Orleans Association of Applied Scientists. Cleo starts to hang out more with Carter, Molly with Coug, George with Nikki, and everyone is happy. The movie closes with Cleo joining everyone in the frozen yogurt store that she had previously rejected the offer to and says "Visible, or invisible, comes from inside us. And we become visible when we're not afraid to show the world who we really are." Cast * Rowan Blanchard as Cleo * Paris Berelc as Molly * Karan Brar as George * Rachel Crow as Nikki * Austin Fryberger as The Coug Production The film was officially announced on January 9, 2015, along with the casting of Paris Berelc and Rowan Blanchard as Molly and Cleo. On February 27, Karan Brar, Rachel Crow, and Austin Fryberger were cast as George, Nikki, and The Coug. Filming began on February 2015 and ended on April 2015 in New Orleans. Reception The movie was viewed by 4.03 million people on its premiere night, making it the third most-watched broadcast on cable that night.An encore broadcast the next morning received 2.31 million viewers. References External links Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2015 premieres Category:Movies based off Books